1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices adapted for extracting water from ambient air. More specifically, this invention is directed to a device for extracting potable water from the environment for human use.
2. State of the Art
Potable water is essential for human survival. In many environments, access to readily available sources of drinkable water is restricted if not precluded. Efforts have been made in the past to provide structures adapted to extract potable water from the environment, notable ambient air. Representative structures are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,504 (LeBleu); U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,203 (Engel et al. And U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,221 (LeBleu et al). While the aforesaid structures have contributed notably to the development of solutions to the provision of potable water in hostile environments, there continues to be a need for a device which is capable of providing a supply of potable water which is free of contaminants.
A water generating device for producing potable water from ambient air according to the instant invention includes a housing having a first compartment, a second compartment and a third compartment. A water condensing surface is positioned within the first compartment. The device further includes a cooling apparatus which is associated with the condensing surface for cooling the condensing surface to a temperature below the dew point of the ambient air. A water collector is associated with the condensing surface for collecting water from the condensing surface. A first water storage reservoir is connected to the water collector. The first water storage reservoir is positioned in the second compartment. An air filter structure is positioned about the water condensing surface to enclose the water condensing surface thereby forming a filter barrier surrounding the water condensing surface. The air filter structure isolates the water condensing surface from air within the first compartment.
In an alternative construction of the invention, the device may include an air circulating device which may be disposed between the water condensing surface and the air filter structure. This air circulating device may be positioned in the third compartment. This third compartment may be thermally isolated from the first compartment.
Alternative constructions may further provide for the isolation of the first compartment from the second compartment. This isolation may be of a thermal character or alternatively, the isolation may be such as to preclude unfiltered air from passing from the first compartment to the second compartment.
In yet another construction the device may include a second water storage reservoir which may be interconnected to the first water storage reservoir. The interconnection of this second water storage reservoir to the first water storage reservoir may include a check valve positioned intermediate the first water storage reservoir and the second water storage reservoir.
The invention is also directed to a method of producing potable water from ambient air. The method includes the steps of providing a water condensing surface and isolating the water condensing surface from the environment by enclosing the surface with an air filtering apparatus. The method further includes the step of providing a cooling apparatus in association with the water condensing surface for cooling the water condensing surface to a temperature below the dew point of ambient air and associating the water collector with the water condensing surface for collecting water from the water condensing surface. The method further includes the steps of drawing ambient air through the air filtering apparatus by means of an air circulating apparatus while cooling the water condensing surface by means of the cooling apparatus and then drawing the ambient air our of the air filtering apparatus by means of the air circulating apparatus. Accordingly, air exiting the air filtering apparatus is filtered upon exiting the air filtering apparatus.
The claimed method may, in alternative embodiments, include the step of providing a compartment about the water collector and thermally isolating the compartment from the cooling apparatus. The method may also include the step of providing a water collector fabricated from a silver ion anti-bacterial material.
Alternative embodiments of the method may also include the step of filtering the water in the water collector by passing the water sequentially through a charcoal filter and subsequently through a sediment filter and a sanitation light.